1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a well logging tool in general and, more particularly, to well logging tools using cooling to prevent heat problems.
2. Descritpion of the Prior Art
Heretofore efforts to maintain a cool environment for a radiation detector in a well logging tool utilized a vacuum bottle containing the radiation detector and packed with ice. The present invention distinguishes over the prior art temperature stabilization of a well logging tool by providing for a heat exchanger to transfer heat from around the radiation detector to a heat disposing unit which may either radiate heat back into the borehole, or absorb the heat for later discharge at the surface.
A heat exchanger for temperature control of a radiation detector was used in monitoring crude oil flowing in a pipe line between an oil well and a storage tank as disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,479. The aforementioned patent was issued to the inventors of the present invention and assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention. The present invention distinguishes over the aforementioned patent in being restricted to a well logging tool impressed thereon. As can be seen in the aforementioned patent, there appear to be no such constraints. Further, it is well known in the field that crude oil flowing in a pipe is at a much greater temperature than the atmosphere surrounding the pipe and that heat may be exchanged to the atmosphere. The present invention provides for the removal of the heat and fed back into a borehole environment, which is originally the source of the problem, and further, if so desired, to have a self-contained heat disposing means.